1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and a method of producing a solid-state imaging apparatus, and more particularly to a small solid-state imaging apparatus which is formed by using a solid-state imaging element, such as a surveillance camera, a medical camera, an on-vehicle camera, or a camera for an information communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the demand for miniature cameras is rapidly increasing in the fields of a portable telephone, an on-vehicle component, etc. In a miniature camera of this kind, used is a solid-state imaging apparatus in which an image that is supplied through an optical system such as a lens is output by a solid-state imaging element as an electrical signal. In accordance with advancement of miniaturization and higher performance of such a solid-state imaging apparatus, cameras are further miniaturized, their use in various fields is increased, and their market as a video input apparatus is expanding. In a conventional imaging apparatus using a semiconductor imaging element, components such as a lens, the semiconductor imaging element, and an LSI on which a driving circuit therefor, a signal processing circuit, and the like are mounted are formed into cases or structures, respectively, and they are combined with one another.
Moreover, recently, sophistication of a camera is advancing together with the miniaturization. When a camera is sophisticated, the amount of heat generation in components such as an LSI mounted in the camera is increased.
As an apparatus for suppressing such heat generation, an imaging apparatus in which heat generated by an imaging element can be dissipated to the outside of a case is known (for example, see Patent Reference 1). In the imaging apparatus, a first heat dissipating member which butts against a peripheral portion of a light-transmitting area of the imaging element and the inner surface of a shield case is disposed, and a second heat dissipating member which butts against the outer surface of the shield case and the inner surface of a case is disposed. Heat generated by the imaging element is conducted to the shield case through the first heat dissipating member, and further conducted to the case through the second heat dissipating member to be dissipated to the outside.
As another apparatus, known is an imaging apparatus module in which an accurate image can be obtained by reducing electrical interference between an imaging element and electronic components, and external connecting terminals, and heat can be efficiently dissipated through the external connecting terminals, and which can be mounted on a vehicle or like with high positional accuracy (for example, see Patent Reference 2). In the imaging apparatus module, it is easy that heat generated in a signal processing circuit board is conducted to a molding resin, and the heat is conducted through the resin to a lens holding member made of a metal material, and the heat can be dissipated from an exposed portion of the lens holding member to the outside.    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2008-211378    Patent Reference 2: JP-A-2010-050771